Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson, temporarily known as Max Power, is the father of the Simpson family and the protagonist of the long-running series in primetime animated sitcom, The Simpsons. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant man, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite his flaws and his below average intelligence he has shown moments of great intellect and intelligence as well as being a loving father and husband at times. Homer works as a safety inspector low level in Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7-G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps in the service and eats donuts. He spends much of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home,he is often sitting on the couch, watching TV while mindlessly eating food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona and he has long lost half brother,Herbert Powell which he calls Herb who is Lisa and Bart's uncle. Over the past years, Homer has been regarded as a cartoon icon and a staple of American comedy. Homer Simpson was voiced by Dan Castellaneta who also plays Genie from Tv series Aladdin and The Return of Jafar, Earthworm Jim and other Simpson's characters like Krusty the Clown, Abe Simpson, Mayor Quimby, Barney Gumble, Sideshow Mel, Groundskeeper Willie and Hans Moleman. Appearance His appearance is that of a overweight balding man. He has a perpetual shadow five-o-clock that can regenerate itself at a very fast pace, if he shaves. Despite their overweight status, and hate exercise, which at times has shown surprising physical prowess and agility for a man of his stature, as when training for Whacking Day and hitting several pop-up snakes with kicks and even backflipping. His baldness is a contribution of several factors. Discovering when Marge was pregnant, he would extract a substantial amount of his hair. Another contribution is working on nuclear power for so many years that exposure to radioactivity has caused most of his hair to fall out. In one episode, he learned that if he repented of all their sins and became Catholic, I could go to heaven when he died. During his confession, he claims to have masturbated eight billion times and he has no plans to stop and he does not regret it. Excessive masturbation can lead to hair loss as well. He wears a white polo shirt, blue pants, and grey shoes. Personality Homer's personality is one of frequent stupidity, dimwit-ness, selfishness, laziness, and explosive anger; one might say it is that of the "Average Joe". He also suffers from a short attention span which complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Homer is prone to emotional outbursts; he gets very envious of his neighbors, the Flanders family, and is easily enraged at his son, Bart, and strangles him in an exaggerated manner. His trademark phrase to strangling Bart is, "Why you little...!" and on one occasion, "Why you little bastard!" From Wedding for Disaster. He also spanks Bart sometimes and, in one case, Lisa. One time, he was too busy to spank them, so he told them to go to their rooms and spank themselves. He shows no compunction about this, and does not attempt to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for his son's well being in other ways, such as leaving Bart alone at a port, or allowing Bart to go court for skateboarding naked on his dare when all he would have to do is attend a 1 hour parenting class signifying not only his disregard for Bart but his extreme laziness. While Homer has repeatedly upset people and caused all sorts of mayhem in Springfield, these events are usually caused by either his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except for expressing annoyance at Ned Flanders, Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is targeted on Bart, because of something stupid he had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer from dying of a pent-up rage-induced heart attack. While Homer's stupid antics often upset his family, he has also performed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband, such as selling his cherished ride on the Duff Blimp and using the money to enter Lisa in a beauty pageant so she could feel better about herself, giving up his chance at wealth to allow Maggie to keep a cherished teddy bear; spearheading an attempt to dig Bart out after he had fallen down a well, even though he hates doing physical labor and arranging a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for their lousy first ceremony, even going so far as to hire one of The Doobie Brothers as part of the wedding band and getting a divorce from Marge, essentially making their second wedding a "real" one. Despite his hatred of manual labour, Homer does a surprising amount of DIY work around his home. He built a jungle gym, a costume of Florida for Lisa, a birdhouse and spice-rack for Marge however these are shabby at best and two of them actually fell apart. He also remodelled his kitchen when Marge felt insecure about hers after meeting the neighbour's deluxe one however this was more because he felt emasculated when Marge tried to phone a contractor. Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a chronic thief and borderline kleptomaniac which ranges from petty to grand theft, stealing everything from TV trays to power tools and air conditioners, even an entire room of the Flanders House from Ned Flanders. He has also stolen golf balls from the local driving range, office supplies (including computers) from work, and beer mugs from Moe's Tavern. Homer has a vacuous mind, but he is still able to retain a great amount of knowledge about very specific subjects. He often shows short bursts of astonishing insight, memory, creativity and fluency with many languages! Homer is also extremely confident; no matter how little skill or knowledge he has about anything he tries to do, he has no doubt that he will be successful. However, his brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed by much longer and more consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ due to many factors: his hereditary "Simpson Gene", his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma, and the crayon lodged in the frontal lobe of his brain. He also implied that he would have been at least a bit smarter and more athletic, if not by a substantial amount, if his father had tried to give him encouragement rather than beat him down. The crayon in his brain is possibly the largest causal factor in his stupidity. It is also implied Homer repeated second grade, most probably due to the Simpson Gene kicking in at that time plus the crayon lodged in his brain. Homer's intelligence was said to jump up fifty points when he had the crayon removed, bringing him to an IQ of 105, slightly above that of an average person (though he showed far above average intelligence), but he went back to his old self when he had it reinserted, presumably lowering his IQ back down to its original 55. This IQ score is, however, likely a joke or oversight on the producers' part, as someone with an IQ of 55 would be unable to look after themselves and would be classified as severely mentally handicapped. Also from the level of intelligence he showed it's much more likely that his IQ was boasted to 135-155. Despite his handicap, Homer does have a degree of long term, calculated planning of what might happen, such as when, shortly before taking his "forget-me-shot" from Moe Szyslak, requested for their anniversary party to have a Moon Jump, due to realizing exactly what will happen afterwards. Homer has at times debated against his brain. Occasionally, a specific body part such as his face, stomach or liver is also shown debating with his brain. In one notable scene Homer's mind actually leaves his body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer is also inclined to retreat into fantasy, such as daydreaming of Germany as "the land of chocolate". Homer's attitudes toward women, romance, and sex are occasionally shown. While Homer's marriage with Marge is occasionally strained, it seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer is often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair with Mindy Simmons, but ended up not wanting to. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including his neighbor's wife), even in front of Marge on an occasion, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. In earlier seasons such as season 1, Homer's personality was different. Homer was an angry, grumpy, ignorant man who got embarrassed by his family (instead of the other way around) but generally loved them. He also was prone to angry outbursts, such as yelling at Bart and Lisa, strangling Bart (which has continued in later seasons), and giving Krusty the Clown the middle finger in court after Homer had assumed it was him who robbed the Kwik-E-Mart (who was actually Sideshow Bob in disguise). Homer has since developed into a less intelligent nicer person in later seasons. Homer's "angry personality" still sometimes surfaces up, usually whenever Bart makes him mad. Skills and Abilities Advanced Strength Homer's strength often varies for comedic purposes, though he is portrayed as being considerably strong, able to lift a motorbike above his head, and use it as a sword effortlessly. Advanced Durability Homer has repeatedly survived things that could easily kill other people. His well padded stomach allowed him to survive direct cannon fire to the stomach with no immediate injuries, though later it was found that repeated fire had destroyed his stomach which could have killed him. Seemingly Immortal During the fight between him & Peter Griffin in the episode "The Simpsons Guy", he revived himself after being crushed to death within several moments. Hand-to-Hand Combat Homer is a talented fighter, fighting with great prowess in his duel with Peter Griffin, Smithers, Tom and George W. Bush. Cartoon Physics In addition to being able to accomplish what no man of his health and standing could, Homer has been able to accomplish things that defy all logic and reason whatsoever, such as causing cornflakes and milk to burst into flames and cause a nuclear meltdown in a testing van, despite no fissionable materials being present in it at the time. LEGO Dimensions *Oddly, his minifigure comes with a Buzz Cola rather than a glass of Duff Beer. This is most likely because LEGO didn't wish to include an alcohol reference in the game, as they are known as a family-friendly product. Heroic Deeds *Remorse for his mistakes. *He has honored his late mother's memory Mona, defeating Mr Burns and destroying an evil mechanism. *In "How the Test Was Won", he saved Marge Simpson's friends. *In "The Simpsons Movie", he and Bart saved the people of Springfield from destruction of Russ Cargill. *Friendly with Lisa and Maggie, sometimes also with Bart whatever he chokes him. *Loyalty to his wife Marge Simpson. *In "The Saga of Carl", Homer, Lenny, and Moe saved Carlson family's honor. *Sometimes friendly with Ned Flanders, a perfect example is when Homer tried to help him when his wife Maude died. *He helped his son Bart to defeat Sideshow Bob many times with the help of Marge, Maggie and Lisa. *He took care of his son Homer, Jr. *He helped the Planet Express Team to save the future. *Homer & Bart make friends with a family of raccoons. *In "Homer vs. Dignity", he chooses to leave with Mr Burns *In "The City of New York Vs Homer Simpson" Homer hates New York where his car has been held and hooked he must get his car boot out of its tyre by useing a jackhammer and drives angerly quickly as possibleto rescue his family so they can back in his car as they drive outta New York and head back to Springfield if depends he agrees with Lisa to come go back to New York in next year but he was still angry. *In The Simpsons Hits & Run game Homer saves Springfield from the invasion of Kang & Kodos and he destroys the UFO. *In "Homer The Heretic" Homer refused to go the church becauses he hates the church it's was cold so he stayed in house until his family comes back. *He has crush on Princess Kashmir, Lurleen Lumpkin and Mindy Simmons almost to lose Marge. Quotes Trivia *Homer Simpson is named after other Homer the poem from Greek Mythology. Navigation Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Lazy Category:Mascots Category:Parents Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Self-Aware Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Brutes Category:Thieves Category:Addicts Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Businessmen Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Successful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Obsessed Category:Spouses Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Siblings Category:Animal Kindness Category:Leaders Category:Book Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Narrators Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Unwanted Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Grey Zone Category:Controversial Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Normal Badass Category:Athletic Category:American Dad Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Classic Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Lethal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vehicular Category:Loyal Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Poor Category:Chaste Category:Anti Hero Category:Merciful Category:Defectors Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Wrathful Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Saved Soul Category:South Park Heroes Category:Famous Category:Twin/Clone Category:Male Damsels Category:The Chosen One Category:False Antagonist Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Space Survivers Category:Wise